The Other Sawyer
by roseblade98
Summary: What happened if Sawyer had a sister that once left him and have not talk to since, on the plane? This is one of my first stories I have written. I am finally able to write again and I have fix chapter one so far.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the tv show Lost. I just own Jamie._

_It's been 10 days. 10 days since anyone has seen civilization; seen anything other than this god-forsaken island. Nobody knows what exactly happened to make the plane go down. No one understands why these particular people got to live and so many others got to die. Everyone that has survived has set up camp with various things from the plane and forest. The signal fire burns day and night, a sign of hope for the rescue that should be coming for them. But there is some doubt in her mind, as to if rescue is really coming._

_She went with three other people, Jack, Kate and Charlie to find the front of the plane nine days ago. They weren't expecting what was inside. There were scattered bodies everywhere even though they have seen lifeless bodies before; it hasn't gotten any easier to look upon them. One of the pilots was badly injured and bleeding heavily, but he was conscious and speaking. What he said was the straw on the camel's back, the words make the doubt come up to the forefront of her mind. She was still able to hear the panting breaths as he got his words out._

"_Six hours in… Our radio went out… No one could see us… We turned back to land in Fiji, by the time we hit turbulence, we were 1,000 miles off course, their looking for us in the wrong place."_

_Later that day, she sat on the beach close to where the tide was coming up. Her eyes watched as the white bubbles on the top of the dying wave came up over her feet. It was peaceful against the chaos that has been on this island. She heard shouting, looking up to see someone yelling at James once again. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't care less about what was going on and returned her attention back to the water. She could not fathom the fact that he was here, on the same island with her. Out of all the people that she could have been stuck with on a deserted island in a plane crash, it had to be him. She could remember the day she left him behind like it was yesterday. _

"_No! I'm done with this! You've taken it too far!" She was throwing clothes into the torn duffel bag. Any other time a long con would have been fine, but this time he wants her to do it against the guy she was hoping to be with. She knew he was both teaching her a lesson about getting too close to someone, and wanting the money, but she was sick of it. She was sick of the cons, sick of the lies, sick of never being able to get close to someone, and just sick of moving around all the time. She never really liked this life, but her brother was the only person she had. This was the last straw on the camel's back. He was standing there with a look of disbelief at her sudden outburst. He normally wouldn't show his emotions, but this was his baby sister; he couldn't hide anything from her. _

"_Jamie, come on. He's loaded with money in the bank. It would be a great payday." She stopped the motion of packing and glared at him. She couldn't believe that he was still going on with this even though she was saying no. Well... Yeah she could. In the back of her mind she knew that money meant more than her and what she wanted. Hence why she's leaving, and going on her own for the first time in her life. Not saying anything she grabbed everything left that was important to her. Her brother was watching her with a look of contempt as the feeling of betrayal ran through him. He was holding a small stuffed monkey in his hands twirling it around. She moved to grab the said stuffed animal before pausing as she noticed he had it. The monkey was the last thing her mother gave her before she died. _

"_Come on James, give me the animal." She held her hand out, waiting for him to relinquish the stuffed toy. He gave in, handing it over before looking up and making eye contact. She grabbed the monkey and broke the staring contest. He was trying to make her feel guilty with the emotions she saw in his eyes. She really did hate that she was leaving, but she can't do this with him anymore. Zipping up her bag she looked back up at him. She could see that under the betrayal and the disbelief, there was sadness. Sighing, she walked up to him and hugged him before kissing his cheek. _

"_We will always be family. I love you." She moved away, grabbing her bag and walked out of the room without another word being said. _

_She was pulled out of the memory when she felt the sand shift as someone sat next to her. The woman smiled softly as she recognized the person as Jack. Sighing, because she knew what he wanted from her, she held out her arm._

"_It is fine Jack; has been for a couple days." Jack gave her a sheepish smile and checked her arm anyways._

"_No pain?" Jamie shook her head at the question while she watched him inspect her arm._

"_Good. I also came over to ask how you were holding up. You haven't exactly been with the group; except when we go into the jungle to go off on life threatening adventures." She let out a hearty laugh, keeping the smile on her face._

"_I'm fine. Just used to being alone I guess. And those adventures are something to do. Waiting is not my forte really. I like doing stuff, keeping busy." Jamie shrugged with a smile on her somewhat tanned face. All the time on the beach has made her skin a bit darker. Even her dirty blond hair was getting lighter in the sun. Which she loved because it made her look not so… Fordish, if that was even possible. Take one look at Sawyer and Jamie; you would automatically see the connection. They both had the blue eyes; the dazzling smiles; and not to mention the great bodies. Her brother had taught her how to keep in shape, and she hasn't stopped since she learned._

_On the outside she was easy on the eyes, but on the inside there was a fragile girl who_

_was hidden behind walls that were nearly impossible to break. The fact that her father killed her mother and then himself when she was five didn't help anything. Sawyer did the best he could with keeping them together, but he just kept pushing her away to the point where she left._

"_Alright, well if you need me you know where to find me." Jack once again pulled her out of her_

_thoughts as he stood up, dusting the sand off of his clothes. She followed him with her eyes, smiling and nodding her head. She turned her head back towards the ocean after he had walked away, going back into her thoughts._

_She was looking at the ocean waves but she was not actually seeing them. Her mind was else where as she once again thought about what has gone on. She tries to stop thinking about it, but on this island there isn't much more to do than think. Trying not to show it on the outside, but she was shaking on the inside. She was worried about getting off of this god-forsaken island. She was worried about having enough food and water. She was worried about what was going to happen to everyone on this island. _

_Jamie felt tears in her eyes as as she felt the weight of the situation once again bore down on her. There wasn't going to be any help coming for them, she knew that much from the pilot. Anyways, if there was going to be a rescue they would have already been found. Feeling the warm tears rolling down her face she quickly wiped them away. She was not one to cry, over anything. Even though the situation was understandable the dirty blond did not want anyone to see her like this. _

_Getting up to go do something to once again to escape her feelings, she stood up and turned around to go back to her make-shift home. She was surprised to see a certain brown hair male looking into her tent. Walking up to him the corner of her lips lifted up into a smirk as she leaned against a tree next to her "house." _

"_Looking for someone?" Her smirk got bigger as he jumped at the sound his voice before backing out and looking at her. He smiled in response and shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Yeah, maybe." Jamie shook her head before her smirk turned into a smile. _

"_I'm surprised she allowing you to be off you leash. Not that I'm complaining or anything, It's always nice to see you without her pulling you away." He nodded in agreement with her statement while subconsciously looking around to make sure that she wasn't around to hear. Jamie rolled her eyes as he did, thinking about the first time she met him. _

_She didn't know what was going on as the world was spinning around her. As everything righted itself, she stood up and looked around at the rubble. It was hard to look around, even listen as she heard the terrified screams of everyone around her. Searing pain started to register in her arm, looking down she saw a huge piece of scrap metal was sticking out of her arm. No wonder it hurt, she looked around determining that no one could help her and she returned her gaze back down to her arm. Guessing that it wasn't that deep she decided to pull it out. Taking her jacket and outer shirt off, she saw a stick on the ground not far from her feet. She placed the stick in between her teeth and pulled out the metal with a loud groan. Quickly dropping the stick she grabbed her shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm, hoping that will stop the bleeding or that there was a doctor on board the plane to help her. _

_Right after she was done tying her wound the best she could, that arm was grabbed and she groaned out again. She moved to glare at the person who was clenching her arm and was taken back by the guys blue eyes. _

"_Do you have a pen? A woman is dying and I really really need one." She rose an eyebrow at the mans request. A woman who was dying needed a pen to save her? Was he for real? How in the hell would a pen help her? Remembering that she had one in her pocket, she pulled it out with her free hand and held it out to him. _

"_There ya go, can you let go of-" Her eyes got wide as he took the pen out of her hand and_

_hurried away only looking over his shoulder as he thanked her. She shook her head before looking around to see if there was anything she could do to help, and to find a doctor or at least someone to help her with the wound. _

_Later that day:_

_Sitting down on an abandoned plane seat Jaime looked around at the unrest of the place and_

_the people. Her eyes moved to the signal fires they started burning, remembering how she_

_moved fast to get firewood for them after the doctor...Jack stitched her arm up with some thread they found. She closed her eyes, placing her head against the back of the seat. Only opening her eyes when her sun was blocked, she saw that it was a guy who was blocking the warm light from hitting her body. Putting a hand over her eyes in an attempt to block out the light she saw that it was the guy that grabbed her a couple hours ago._

"_Do you need another pen? Cause I'm fresh out, gave you the last one I had." He chuckled while shaking his head._

"_No, but thanks for that. I was wondering if you would want to sort clothes out. I mean I don't know how long we're going to be here, but I figure people will want a change of clothes." Jamie let the idea rattle in her head as she actually got a good look at him. He had brown shaggy hair and very defined jawline. As she looked into his eyes she saw the blue pools that had drawn her attention within the first few seconds of seeing them. She shrugged her shoulders and stood up. _

"_Yeah sure, it's not like I have somewhere else to be. Wheres the sorting taking place?" She smiled to him and was glad to see a smile back. He pointed over to where a small group of people already started looking through the deceased passengers bags. Walking next to him she got to get a couple more glances at him and noticed that he had quite the body on him. _

"_By the way, I'm Boone" Her cheeks turned a light pink in hopes that he didn't notice her sneaking peeks at his body. She looked down as he stopped walking and extended his hand. Her arm automatically moved to return the handshake with another smile meeting his eyes with hers. _

"_Nice to meet you Boone, I'm Jamie." Nodding he continued walking to the site and sat down. Jamie follow suit, sitting down next to him and met the other survivors of the crash. The rest of the day was spent sorting, talking, laughing, and getting to know each other. _

"_I just know that she's having a rough time, and she doesn't know any-" _

"_Yeah yeah, you've told me all this before. I get it shes a spoiled brat that never actually had to do anything in her life. She can't stop you from getting friends on this island." She interrupted him because it was the same speech that he gives every time she brings up Shannon calling on him. There was a short awkward silence before she decided to break it. _

"_So what was it that you wanted to see me for?" He hadn't told her yet and she was quite curious to know. He seemed to remember that he forgot as well and sheepishly smiled. _

"_I wanted to know-" "BOONE!" Jamie looked down the beach a little ways to see Shannon standing with her hands on her hips looking at the both of them. She couldn't understand what the girls problem was, it's not like anything was used to being stranded on an island and most of us were alone. She didn't need to be near him every second of every day. He gave her an apologetic smile, knowing what she was thinking._

"_I'm sorry, I'll come back later" Jamie rose an eyebrow at that one, it was the same thing he_

_has said every time that his leash calls for him. He never actually followed through with that statement._

"_Sure Boone. See ya later." He hesitated before turning around and going right back to her._

_Shannon was like his puppet master; like she controlled his every move and he obeyed her_

_every wish. Kind of suspicious if someone asked her, like there was something under the_

_surface that no one could see._

"_Sure, if you can manage to get away from her." Boone knew it was a lost cause and turned around to go back to his sister, but not before he turned around to look at her over his shoulder. She watched him walk away, just returning his look. After he turned back around she went into her tent and laid down with a book she found while shifting through some abandoned suitcases. _


End file.
